gaiamocracyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Entfaltung planetaren Bewußtseins
right|thumb|555px Stuff Zitat: „... Wie die Menschen in den kommenden Jahrzehnten miteinander umgehen werden, in welcher Art der Selbsteinschätzung und aus welchem Lebensgefühl heraus sie auf die ihnen heute unmittelbar bevorstehende Entdeckung reagieren werden, daß sie die ihnen zur Verfügung stehende Oberfläche der Erde endgültig besetzt haben und so in allen Richtungen und an allen Grenzen auf ihresgleichen stoßen - das alles wird daher wesentlich mit entschieden, fast ist man versucht zu sagen: im voraus entschieden durch die Resultate und Erkenntnisse, welche die Astronomen und Naturwissenschaftler heute über die Beschaffenheit der Welt insgesamt zutage fördern, und durch das Bild, das sich unsere Kinder und Kindeskinder von dieser Welt und ihrer Rolle in ihr auf Grund dieser Resultate machen werden. Wer sich über diesen Zusammenhang erst einmal klar geworden ist, für den bedarf es keiner Begründung mehr, daß Raumsonden, die Besetzung des Mondes mit wissenschaftlichen Stationen und der Bau neuer irdischer Observatorien, insbesondere größerer Radioteleskope, wichtiger sind als alle anderen Bauten und Konstruktionen, die wir heute errichten können - auch wichtiger noch als Schulen und neue Verkehrsverbindungen, so groß deren Bedeutung unbestreitbar auch ist. Wem erst einmal aufgegangen ist, daß auf Grund dieses Zusammenhangs in der Naturwissenschaft heute die Vorentscheidungen fallen, die unsere Einstellung zum Leben, zur Kultur und zu unseren Mitmenschen und damit den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte in den kommenden Jahrzehnten ausrichten und orientieren werden, der kann seinerseits nur resigniert mit dem Kopf schütteln, wenn er dem so verbreiteten, scheinbar so einleuchtenden und in Wirklichkeit dennoch so provinziellen Einwand begegnet, man solle doch »erst einmal die Dinge hier auf der Erde in Ordnung« bringen, ehe man wahrhaft astronomische Summen verpulvere, allein zu dem Zweck, um einige Tonnen Nutzlast auf die trostlose und lebensfeindliche Oberfläche anderer Himmelskörper zu befördern. Immerhin ist es ein Nobelpreisträger gewesen, der vor einigen Jahren den seither wieder und immer wieder zitierten Satz, prägte, die Raumfahrt sei nichts anderes als ein Ausdruck sinnloser technischer Rekordsucht, ein Triumph des bloßen Verstandes, aber auch ein bedauerliches Versagen der Vernunft. Das Gegenteil ist richtig. Wie könnte es einer Menschheit gelingen, die immer kritischer, immer chaotischer werdenden »Dinge hier auf der Erde in Ordnung zu bringen«, die nicht vorher den Versuch gemacht hätte, sich über ihre Rolle innerhalb des Ganzen Rechenschaft abzulegen? In was für eine Ordnung sollen die Dinge denn gebracht werden, welcher Sinn, welcher Maßstab soll hier gelten? Und dem, der unfähig ist, sich von der Faszination des geistigen Abenteuers anstecken zu lassen, von dem intellektuellen Genuß des Eindringens in neue, bisher ungeahnte Regionen der ihn umgebenden Wirklichkeit - selbst dem muß einleuchten, daß in unserer gegenwärtigen Lage allein schon eine Aufnahme wie die der frei im Raum schwebenden Erdkugel über alle politischen, sprachlichen und ideologischen Grenzen hinweg jedem Erdenbürger wenigstens einen Aspekt unserer Situation in unvergleichbarer Weise anschaulich machen kann: Allein schon die Möglichkeit eines solchen Blicks auf die Erde, die Möglichkeit einer so konkreten Distanzierung von der alltäglichen Perspektive, aus der wir den Schauplatz unserer Rivalitäten und Auseinandersetzungen bisher ausschließlich kannten, könnte auf vielfältige Weise, und nicht zuletzt durch die unmittelbare Gemeinsamkeit des anschaulichen Eindrucks, hilfreichere und hoffnungsvollere Auswirkungen haben als unzählige Debatten politischer Gremien ...“ Hoimar von Ditfurth in Kinder des Weltalls. Verlag Hoffmann und Campe, Hamburg 1970. ISBN 3455014704. fz JaHn 15:28, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack * Psalm – Anne Clark fz JaHn 14:55, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) PS I need human beings. The beasts of the field, the earth and the stars. I need some kind of love. I need you ... fz JaHn 15:55, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC)